


Double Face

by BashJackie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: It’s not surprise that Kohaku found Madara an enigma. The brunette man was perfection personified, if you ignored the turbulence of trouble he brought along with him coupled with a hidden volatile personality. Kohaku already knew he was diving off the deep end via pairing up with him to form Double Face: A fitting name, considering the both of the persons that made up that unit.
Relationships: Kohaku Oukawa/Madara Mikejima, Madara Mikejima/Kohaku Oukawa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	Double Face

**Author's Note:**

> I found out there was no MadaKoha fics so I have taken it upon myself to write it. Don’t like don’t read. If you do wanna venture down this sin pit, enjoy!

It’s not surprise that Kohaku found Madara an enigma. The brunette man was perfection personified, if you ignored the turbulence of trouble he brought along with him coupled with a hidden volatile personality. Kohaku already knew he was diving off the deep end via pairing up with him to form Double Face: A fitting name, considering the both of the persons that made up that unit.

Madara always smiled at him- That same, amused smile with a thousand secrets hiding behind his glittering emerald orbs. That expression didn’t change, even when Kohaku was panting and bouncing up and down his lap, the length of Madara’s cock hitting his prostate at every thrust. Kohaku never managed to get the man to orgasm before him, and that pissed him off to no end. Madara’s bruising grip on his hips tightened when Kohaku’s body spasmed after a particularly deep thrust, wrenching out a pleasured scream from the Sakura-haired boy.

“M-Mada...ra...han-AHNN!!”

Madara laughed at his measly attempt to utter his name, drawing the boy closer to him as he forced his way upwards. Kohaku felt full- Full of the man he knew but barely understood. 

It was fine. For it was the same for Madara.

Everyone saw Kohaku as a cute little idol to be protected and pampered- Even Madara, although he was aware of Kohaku’s more sinful side. Crazy:B proved as much, and Kohaku is reminded of that fact every time Rinne laughed and rubbed his head, or whenever HiMERU looked at him with a bemused expression. Especially when Rinne or Niki called him ‘Kohaku-chan’ in that cutesy tone of theirs- He wondered if only HiMERU could see through his facade. It takes a enigma to know another.

“You’re thinking of something else. Focus on Mama, okay darling?” Kohaku’s train of thought was broken when Madara violently pulled him up, until only the tip of his cock remained inside him, and shoved him right down. Kohaku screamed, the dizzying shockwave of masochistic pleasure coursing through his body. Madara laughed again, that same titillating, condescending sound. Kohaku gritted his teeth and ground his hips down, meeting the man’s thrusts each time it happened. The obscene noises of their bodies connecting made Kohaku squeeze his eyes shut- Or maybe he just couldn’t bear to look at the stranger in front of him.

Madara finally came, the violent gush of hot, thick fluid completely filling Kohaku to the brim. Kohaku himself came on cue with Madara’s orgasm for the umpteenth time- Five? Six times? He couldn’t remember. Overstimulation caused Kohaku to collapse, burying his face in the muscular shoulder of his senior. Madara stroked his hair lovingly, though Kohaku couldn’t guess if it’s genuine or not, and kissed his mouth briefly.

After they were both meticulously cleaned up, nobody would’ve guessed they had just done something so filthy it belongs in hell. Madara dropped him off at his dorm, kissing him goodbye before letting Kohaku leave him behind.

As Kohaku watched Madara’s retreating back atop his beloved motorcycle, he wished that his heart didn’t feel so empty.


End file.
